


Greek Food in Hotel Rooms

by whoops_ima_dannie



Series: Instagram Stories [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Tour Fic, dan plays the piano and sings to phil, dans insta stories, interactive introverts, kinda like a day in the life fic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoops_ima_dannie/pseuds/whoops_ima_dannie
Summary: based on dans insta story





	Greek Food in Hotel Rooms

They both stumble into their hotel room. Both dragging their suitcases behind them with backpacks hanging off their shoulders. Phil holding the door open for Dan, who is carrying a large box with a keyboard inside. They put all of their stuff in a pile, while Dan is still holding the box.

“Dan where are you going to put that?”

Dan looks around their tiny room. The bags are taking up most of the floor space. He looks at the bed. There's a tiny space between the bed and the wall and the box would fit perfectly in it.

“Here is fine.”

He slots the box in. Dan realizes the placing of it is a bit illogical but he's not working with much at the moment.

“Dan, are you really going to leave it there?”

“Yep.”

Phil is about to open his mouth to say something but the knock on the door interrupts him.

“I'll get that.”

Dan walks over to the door and opens it. He doesn't bother looking through the peephole. A few people from the crew are standing outside.

“We were wondering if you would want to grab a few drinks with us?”

“Let me ask Phil what he wants to do real quick.”

Dan walks over to the bed that Phil is now sitting on.

“Do you want to grab drinks with them?”

Dan doesn't really mind if Phil wants to go or not. He's up for going out or staying in. Whatever Phil wants to do he’ll do.

“My head is kinda bothering me.”

That's their “get out of social situations” card. Phil feels kinda bad for making Dan bail on something he might actually want to do. Dan walks back over to the door.

“He's not really feeling that well so I'm gonna stay in and make sure he doesn't like throw up all over the place.Thanks for asking though. Maybe next time?”

“Sure yeah.”

Dan shuts the door but he can still hear what they say when it closes.

“I knew they weren't gonna go.”

“Just didn't wanna go out and get fired for not inviting them.”

Dan can't really make out what they say next as their voices drift away from walking elsewhere.

“You could have gone if you really wanted to.”

“I don't mind.”

Dan flops on the bed next to him. Phil is flipping through the room service menu.

“Whats on the menu?”

“The normal hotel food stuff. What are you in the mood for?”

“Is greek okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it on the menu?”

Phil skims over the pages.

“Not really but I can find a place to deliver.”

Phil takes out his phone and starts looking.

“What did you specifically have in mind?”

“Kebabs and pita bread.”

Phil finds a restaurant and dials the number.

While Phil orders the food Dan walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He strips and waits until he sees steam rise up from the curtains and walks in. He adjusts the shower head so he's actually not standing over the water spray. He feels the hot water run over his body and starts to lather himself with soap. Two shows in one day- on the first day of the actual tour has him drained. It's not that the show itself is physically demanding, or the meet and greets that drain his social tolerance fairly quickly. It's the adrenaline that came and now faded away. He feels good though. At least tomorrow they have a free day to catch up with PJ and Sophie, before they go around the world for like 5 months. Phil opening the curtains cuts him off from his train of thought.

“Can I come in?”

“Might as well.”

Phil lets his body relax under the warm spray as Dan takes some soap and starts washing Phil. Dan's hands start at Phil's back, massaging him. Dan's large hands feel amazing on Phil's tired body. Dan's hands start moving lower until he is grabbing his ass. Phil moans when Dan first starts to touch his butt. Dan keeps his grip on Phil's ass tight, he's not even massaging it at this point, he's just holding it. Then Phil turns around.

“Hey.”

Phil says in a calm voice. Dan knows that voice anywhere. The voice that reassures him when Dan is in his bad place. But Dan is fine right now, in this moment at least. He's not so sure why Phil is speaking to him like this currently.

“Hi, baby.”

Dan places a soft kiss on Phils now slightly damp forehead. Phil places his arms over Dan's shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

Phil asks in the same voice. Dan doesn't feel off but maybe Phil is sensing something. Usually, they know each other more than they know themselves, but Dan is fine. He's not denying something- maybe Phil is just concerned?

“M fine Phil.”

Dan looks straight into Phils eyes. Those gorgeous colored eyes that can't see shit. He loves them.

“Honestly I'm good.

“Good.”

Phil smiled at him and started to kiss him. They stand like that for a little while. Just kissing in the warm water and enjoying each other. Phil pulls away and gets down on his knees. Their shower sex only consists of blowjobs but Dans okay with that. He feels content. Feels at the moment. Feels warmth in his chest for the man currently wrapping his lips around him.

* * *

They are both changed in their pajamas when there's a knock at the door.

“It's your turn to get it.”

Dan doesn't look up from his phone. He is finalizing their plans with PJ and Sophie. They have been trying to reach each other all day and since he finally was able to catch them, he's not letting down that easy. Oh, and it is his turn though.

Phil grabs his wallet and opens the door. The delivery man is holding a bunch of bags with take out boxes inside.

“How many people are you feeding mate?”

“Just two.”

“Good luck.”

Phil chuckles a bit as he hands the man his cash. The man counts the money as he hands the bags over to Phil.

“You have an extra £15 here.”

“Keep the change.”

The man gives an awkward but appreciative smile. Phil gives one back. He shuts the door and tries not to trip over their bags and spill food all over the room. Phil sets the bags on the bed and Dan starts to open them. Phil takes out some of the plastic utensils out from the bottom of the bags. They throw (or try to) the plastic bags into a pile on the floor.

“Phil wait.”

“What is it?”

“Can you take a picture? For Instagram real quick?”

Phil takes Dan’s phone from the bed and goes into Instagram.

“For your story or an actual post?”

“Story.”

Dan crosses his legs and does the prayer hands. Phil smiles and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. He snaps the picture and hands it over to Dan. He types in the caption. He really does feel hopeful about this tour. He is super excited about it and he feels thankful that Phil here doing this with him. That's why when he adds in the “ty ly bb” he doesn't think twice about it. He's just caught up in his head. Besides he wants to be more open about his sexuality and relationship to his audience. Is that such a bad thing? Phil opens his own phone to see what Dan wrote.

“Dan you do realize what you just wrote right?”

Phil hands his phone over to Dan. His eyes land on the last comment, in the bottom right-hand corner.

“Fuck.”

The fans are going to react in one of two ways. One is thinking its a cute little nod to Phil (since like everyone knows they are together at this point.) Two is trying to deny it as much as possible and think the “bb” is just directed to either the delivery man or the people at the show.

“Dan you can just delete it.”

“Do you want me to delete it?”

“Only if you want to.”

Dan looks at it again. Its been posted for what one minute? Not even? Dan looks at the number of people who've seen it so far. A couple hundred. Those couple hundred people could have it posted all over every other social media site by now. You know what? Dan doesn't care anymore. He wants to be free and be himself without his audience dragging him down. He keeps the picture up.

“I wanna keep it.”

Dan says as he's taking a piece of pita bread and dipping it into the hummus. Phil opens the container with the vegetables inside.

“Okay.”

Phil gets a fork and starts to dig in. They just eat in silence for a little bit. Too hungry to stop and chat. Then Phil picks up one of the sausages and starts to eat it. Dan starts laughing.

“What?”

“Phil you're practically giving it a blowjob.”

“Dan you're actually a 12-year-old.”

“But if I remember correctly you were doing just that about an hour ago.”

Phil takes the half eaten sausage and puts on a show for Dan- just to tease him. He starts laughing again. Fuck. Phil would do anything to hear Dans laugh. It's beautiful. It's not like that's the whole reason Phil is pretending to deepthroat a piece of meat or anything.

“Is it bad that that's kinda turning me on right now?”

“Dan I think you have a problem, you and your sex addiction.”

“Yea but in this case, you would have one too considering I need you to have sex.”

“Yea but I'm not the one that's constantly bringing sex up.”

“Touche.”

They continue to eat most of their food. They put the uneaten cuisine in one box and clean up. They both lie back down on the bed and Phil cuddles closer to Dan.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you play me a song on your keyboard?”

“Sure.”

He rolls over to the edge of the bed and takes it out. He plugs it into the wall and turns it on.

“What song did ya have in mind?”

“Unintended by Muse.”

“You're such a fucking sap you know that right?”

“So are you. Besides it relaxes me. Helps calm me down.”

“Whatever you say Mr. We-should-maybe-play-this-at-our-not-so-distant-wedding.”

Phil smiles and shuffles closer. Dan cracks his knuckles and starts to play. His fingers dance on the keys as his feet lightly tap to the beat. He starts to sing softly. The way you would sing to a baby, trying to get it to fall asleep.

“You could be my unintended 

Choice to live my life extended 

You could be the one I always love 

You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions 

You could be the one I always love 

I’ll be there as soon as I can but i'm busy mending the pieces of the life I had before.”

Phil closes his eyes in contentment as Dan serenades him. He sings the way you would sing to a baby, trying to get it to fall asleep. It's beautiful. He feels so relaxed. Feels so loved. Feels so important. He cuts Dan off by kissing him softly on the lips. It takes Dan by surprise because he was so focused on looking at his hands while playing.

“What was that about?”

Dan asks in a soft voice. The same voice he was just singing in.

“I just love you.”

Dan smiles at him.

“Love you too.”

* * *

They are both snuggled under the covers. Phil is laying his head on Dan's chest. He feels so warm. Between the blanket, their shared body heat and Dan's general constantly warm like a space heater-ness, it's almost too warm.

Almost.

Dans starting to drift off when Phil speaks.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm really proud of you.”

“Of what?”

“Everything.”

There's a pause before speaks again.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Phil tries (and fails) to bury his head deeper in Dan's chest. He wants to be as close to him as possible. He knows he physically is but this somehow isn't enough. Doesn't feel like enough. When Dan puts his hand and plays with Phil's hair? That's enough. How the fuck does Dan know what Phil needs and when he needs it? Phil will never know. The only thing Phil can do is the same for Dan. To be there when he needs him and cuddle him when he's sad or talk to him when he feels like speaking. Whether it's something important or funny or anything he will be there for Dan.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> [ follow me on tumblr!!! ](http://jamie-with-a-g.tumblr.com/)


End file.
